


Kembali Untuk Pergi

by LIAism



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rangga anak baik, move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAism/pseuds/LIAism
Summary: Sekarang ia kembali lagi ke Indonesia, selain untuk menjalankan bisnisnya, ia juga datang untuk bertemu dengan dirinya; yang selalu terukir di hatinya...





	Kembali Untuk Pergi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalidnar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nalidnar).



Dalam perjalanan menuju Indonesia, dirinya termenung entah sudah berapa lama sejak cincin ditangan kirinya meninggalkan bekas, ataupun sudah berapa lama ia berusaha menahan rindu, sayangnya rindu yang ia rasakan ak pernah hilang. Ketika mereka bercumbu untuk pertama kalinya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pengecut. Sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak kembali ke Indonesia, wajahnya sudah tidak setampan dulu, bahkan wataknya tidak bisa dibilang seperti yang dulu. Ego yang ia pegang pun hilang begitu ia sadar bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia pegang teguh di Amerika Serikat, tidak lah sama... Ia menutup matanya begitu pesawat take off, menghembuskan nafas untuk bersiap menghadapi ketakutan saat ia kembali, ya kembali, kembali ke masa lalu, kembali ke rumah, kepada yang ia cintai.

"Apakah pada akhirnya, kita berdua akan bahagia?" Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Rangga, jika ia menutup mata ia masih bisa membayangkan keka- bukan, tapi mantan kekasihnya yang menyentuh kedua pipinya, ia masih bisa mengingat senyuman manis mantan kekasihnya, mencium hidungnya. Matanya yang terlihat sayu di pertengahan malam itu, semakin indah dengan rona di wajahnya. Terkadang ia tidak mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat mereka berpisah, hanya saja ia tahu satu hal, ialah yang meminta untuk berpisah. 

'Dilan...' 

Dilan, adalah nama yang selalu terukir di hatinya. Walau ia berusaha membakarnya, menghilangkannya, menghancurkannya...

Ia bermimpi ketika mereka berdua masih menjalin hubungan kasih, senyuman Dilan yang tak pernah pudar selalu mengakar dalam hatinya, tingkah lakunya yang unik; yang bisa dibilang polos membuat dirinya tak bosan. Bahkan, jika dirinya berbuat kesalahan, ia lebih mudah untuk mengakuinya, dan meminta maaf... jika ia ingat lebih dalam, Dilan itu bukan anak yang suka dikekang, hanya saja dirinya mudah dipengaruhi. Setiap kecupan yang diberi oleh Dilan tak pernah berhenti untuk membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya sekaku mungkin, menyembunyikan emosinya, dan menolak semua sentuhan tangan dari orang lain, tapi Dilan... dia berbeda. 

Ia merasa bahwa dirinya terkutuk begitu rasa cinta tumbuh pada dirinya. Karena ia tahu, cinta lah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya.

"Rangga-ku..."  
Gumam Dilan, Rangga yang melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang berbalik arah hanya bisa memeluknya dari belakang, meninggalkan tanda bahwa ia pernah menyentuh tubuhnya, membuat dirinya mengerang nikmat, mata yang berusaha untuk terbuka; menyentuh batinnya dengan lembut, dan membuat dirinya mengucapkan kata yang selalu membuat Rangga takut, cinta...

Mungkin pada malam itu, dirinya bertekad untuk mengakhiri semua ini, semua ini tidak untuk dirinya, dirinya takut, sangat takut. Jika ia mulai mencintai, ia akan hancur lebur. Ia teringat kisah cinta yang ada dihadapannya, dihadang oleh rasa resah ia selalu menyembunyikan perasaanya, tidak bisa menyuarakan suara hatinya, bahkan jika ia berusaha untuk berusaha, wajah sedih ayahnya menghentikan semuanya. Rasa cinta yang ia pegang berubah menjadi sedih, sedih berubah menjadi duka, duka berubah menjadi kebencian, Rangga membenci dirinya seperti itu, ia tidak ingin semuanya terulang lagi.

"Saya ingin kita putus." Ucapnya di satu malam, hatinya sakit, rasanya melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu dirinya diserang oleh mereka; dihina, dan dicaci. Wajah Dilan yang awalnya tersenyum, dikarenakan ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan oleh sang kekasih untuk kencan bersama, seketika menghilang entah kemana. Ujian nasional yang di depan mata sudah kandas, hanya tinggal satu ujian lagi yang tersisa untuk Rangga, meninggalkan Dilan. Jika dulu ia terluruh oleh semua cinta yang Dilan berikan, maka sekarang ia harus membuat tembok yang tebal, agar Dilan tidak menyusup lagi dihatinya. Ketika rasa sedih dan sakit berpilu, Dilan hanya bisa tersenyum begitu mendengar kata-kata yang barusan Rangga ucapkan. Matanya hampir bergelinangan air mata, namun, senyumnya abadi. Bahkan cahaya lampu di malam hari, membuat Rangga memikirkan kembali semua alasan mengapa ia mencintai- tidak, ia tidak mencintai Dilan. Perasaan yang ia rasakan itu iba, cinta itu menjijikan, cinta menyedihkan, dan semua percakapan mereka, sebagai kekasih hanyalah tipu muslihat dunia. 

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, mengapa kita harus berpisah?" Tanya Dilan, senyumnya tak pernah lepas, kedua tangannya mengepal, berusaha untuk tidak bertindak, sebelum mendengar kejelasan lebih lanjut Rangga. "Apakah ini karena diriku yang terlalu memaksamu? Membuat kesal hingga dirimu tidak betah? Atau, apakah karena kau memang tidak mencintaiku?" Jika itu benar, Dilan tahu dirinya akan hancur begitu saja. Mending dia dibenci terlebih dahulu oleh Rangga sebelum ia melebur kasih, jantungnya berpacu cepat, begitu juga dengan Rangga. Semua kata yang ia ingin ucapkan terhenti begitu saja, hatinya bersikeras dengan mengatakan 'tidak, tidak, tidak..'

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya." Wajahnya yang kaku tidak berubah, seperti ia memasang berbagai perisai untuk melindunginya dari kehancuran, sungguh ironis. Dilan pun mengeluarkan air matanya, ia menutup mulutnya, merasa takpercaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Rangga. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa mereka akan abadi, walau dunia fana dan mungkin waktu mereka bersama tidak akan abadi karena suatu saat mereka harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya sebelum keresahan betul-betul merasuki tubuhnya, memantapkan tatapannya, ia tersenyum dan melihat dia; Rangga-ku...

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk mengecup bibirmu untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku untuk memelukmu, dan memanggil dirimu untuk terakhirnya sebagai Rangga-ku." Ia menghapus air matanya, mendekati tubuh Rangga yang kaku, melihat apakah Rangga setuju dengan syarat yang ia berikan. "Izinkan diriku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya." Rangga mengangguk, tanpa berkata lagi, Dilan memeluk Rangga erat; hangat. Air matanya yang sempat terhenti mengalir kembali, Rangga tetap tidak membalas pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Rangga, dengan mengginjitkan kakinya, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Rangga, dengan pelan ia kecup bibirnya; pelan. Rangga membalas pelukannya, ia memeluk Dilan lebih longgar karena ia takut jika ia dekap erat Dilan, maka dirinya akan hancur, maka dirinya akan hilang, maka dirinya... tak bersuara lagi. Ia membalas lumatan Dilan, dengan pelan ia menutup matanya, untuk menikmati momen mereka berdua sebagai kekasih, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rangga-ku." Seperti ingatan dirinya mengenai senyuman Dilan, perpisahan mereka berdua selalu melekat di hatinya. Entah itu karena rasa sakit yang ia alami, atau karena dirinya tahu bahwa ia merupakan manusia bodoh.

Dirinya terbangun, dari mimpi tentang masa lalunya, semasa sma. Ia merasa bersyukur begitu ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Amerika Serikat, ia mengambilnya. Karena, jika dirinya berada di Indonesia, rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan makin membesar, dan rasa itu makin terasa menyakitkan, jika rindu yang ia rasakan di Amerika juga terjadi. Indonesia tetaplah sama, panas. Terakhir kali ia ke Indonesia bukanlah event yang pantas untuk dikenang bersamaan Dilan, dikarenakan pada saat itu, ia kembali bersama cinta lamanya sebelum Dilan; Cinta. Bahkan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama, hingga akhirnya jari manisnya hanya tertinggal bekas dari cincin. Cincin yang menjadi janji mereka berdua untuk bersama, perpisahan bukanlah hal yang enak untuk dibicarakan, apalagi jika keduanya berusaha kabur dari cinta lama.

Salah satu percakapan mereka yang ia ingat itu sama; mengenai cinta dan kebahagiaan. Jika Dilan membuatnya rindu berat dengan segala keberadaanya, maka Cinta sendiri, menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya walau sementara; membuatnya lupa akan rasanya sedih akibat kehilangan seseorang. Sayangnya, terkadang seseorang yang diberikan kebahagiaan pasti merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima kebahagiaan yang diberikan. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Cinta, ia; Rangga tetap tidak bisa. Ia terlanjur cinta; takut terhadap Dilan dan masa lalu mereka berdua.

Sekarang ia kembali lagi ke Indonesia, selain untuk menjalankan bisnisnya, ia juga datang untuk bertemu dengan dirinya; yang selalu terukir di hatinya...

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih kepada Agnés yang merelakan waktunya untuk menjadi beta reader. Fanfiction ini dibuat atas renungan aku saat melihat ini kata-kata ini:
> 
> "Happy ending..... Itu kadang cuma mitos."  
> "Kalau dalam realita kan jarang tuh ada Happy ending."
> 
> \- Volly (2018)
> 
> Sama juga dengan pelajaran teori dan dinamika kepribadian, terutama Harney dan Fromm. Tujuan utama FF ini menelusuri karakter Rangga, walau harus diakui ooc. Yha.
> 
> Untuk masalah ending, fanfiction ini Happy ending kok, well... Maybe, for me. 
> 
> Twitter: unknwnsens


End file.
